


In Sleep

by Windian



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Shepherd!Eleanor, Tales of Berseria Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: Eleanor and Laphicet visit Velvet's dreams.





	In Sleep

“Greetings, Shepherd.”

“Greetings.” You give the man a curt nod. _It’s just Eleanor_ , you almost say, but you’ve given up fighting against it at this point.

It’s a title that sits heavily on your tongue, laden down by thoughts of your predecessor. It’s never a title you wanted, but names and titles oft seem to choose themselves: as the Lord of Calamity once found.

Oh, if Velvet knew! You can’t tell if she’d find it hilariously funny, or infuriating. Miss Honour Roll Student graduates to saviour incarnate. 

Velvet still lingers on your mind as you climb the long set of stairs to the top of the Throne. To a day, it’s been one year since your fight with Artorius, and Velvet’s sacrifice.

Maotelus seems to be waiting for you. Perhaps, Velvet has been on his mind, too.

“Hi, Eleanor.”

“Hello, Laphicet.”

The silver dragon’s tail swishes, remarkably like a dog wagging his tail.

“I’ve got something I’ve been waiting to show you,” he says.

“Oh?”

Excitable, he bounds inside, and it’s all you can do to keep up.

In the inmost chamber, laid on the dias, is a round mirror, inlaid with amphibole. You pick it up with both hands. It appears to be an ordinary mirror.

“I don’t understand, Laphicet.”

“I know you miss her,” the silver dragon says, and he doesn’t have to explain _who_. A tight lump forms in your throat. “ I’ve been keeping watch over her.  All this time, she’s been dreaming. I wanted to share it with you.”

The warm light of Maotelus’s magic flares as an arte springs to life, and the mirror in your hand begins to glow. You nearly drop it in shock. Reflected back in the glass is no longer your own reflection, but Velvet.

“How–” you start, but before you get any further it feels like you’re being _pulled_. Head first, you tumble through air.

And find yourself stood inside the inn at Loegres. Sound bursts around you as though you’ve emerged from a tunnel: voices and drinks chinking and all the hubbub of the city.

“V-Velvet!”

Sat over her dinner with her younger brother, Velvet laughs. She doesn’t hear you. Her eyes are bright and there’s a gloss to her hair and skin you’ve never known. You reach for her shoulder, and your hand phases straight through her.

“Sorry, Eleanor. I should have explained better. It’s just a dream. They won’t be able to see us.” Laphicet is beside you– your Laphicet, with his tuft of hair and apologetic blue eyes.

You’d known, of course, but there was no way this could be real. But it doesn’t stop from hitting you hard in the gut. “R-right. Of course.”

Laphicet winds his fingers into yours. “We can leave if you want.”

Despite the hurt in your chest, vehemently, you shake your head. “It’s fine, Laphicet.” He still looks concerned, so you squeeze his hand and smile.

“She’s been dreaming, this whole time?” you ask.

Laphicet nods. “I check in with her, every now and again.”

“She looks well.” Indeed, this is a Velvet you hardly know, a Velvet with a bright warm smile and a heart unbroken from the horrors of the world. This is the Velvet you never knew, the Velvet she should have been. She enjoys a relaxing meal with her younger brother, their packs set against the table after a long day of travelling.

And then a third member joins the table. It’s yourself.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I got held up at the school. I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” she says.

“Oh, just a few hours,” says Velvet.

The Eleanor who’s not you flusters further, scraping apologetic bows and spitting apologies.

“Velvet! Don’t be mean. My sister’s just teasing you, we only arrived in the city not long ago.”

“Velvet!” Eleanor gasps, cheeks puffed up with admonishment.

“Sorry, I had to. Let me buy you a drink to apologise. It’s good to see you again,” Velvet says.

Eleanor huffs a little, but eventually scrapes out her chair. “Alright. It’s good to see you too, Velvet. I’m happy you made time to come visit again so quickly.”

There’s a sincerity in Velvet’s eyes you only know echoes of. The way Velvet smiles softly at the you-that’s-not-you, the way she lets her hand linger on the hands that aren’t yours– they crush down on your chest.

The words had always been unspoken. Because, of course, it was mere foolishness to feel romantic sympathy for a _demon_ , of all creatures. Yet a thought had lingered– that if you and Velvet were reborn, as other people, in some other place, it might have been possible. But you had your pride, and Velvet, her vengeance, and you had never been able to meet in the middle.

You don’t notice the tears rolling down your cheeks until Laphicet squeezes your hand, tight, reassuringly. It steadies you, and next thing you know, you’re back in the Empyrean’s Throne, back in reality. And there’s so much to do, so much work left to be done, to help create your world that Velvet had– in one sacrifice– both destroyed and saved.


End file.
